BlazBlue: Centralfiction
, known outside Japan as 'BlazBlue: Central Fiction, is the fourth game in the BlazBlue series. Plot ――When the man woke up, he had forgotten everything. Not knowing where he is and who he is, he goes to the 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi", as if he was being led there by something. What he understood is that he's a rebel called the "Grim Reaper", who owns something called the "Blue Grimoire", and a large group of vigilantes and solders of the World Void Information Controlling Organization are pursuing him. While remembering the sense of situation, relying on his own sense, he goes to the deepest part of Kagutsuchi, to the place called the Kiln. Is it the "pre-established harmony" left in his memory, or the Centralfiction – the dream that god sees―― Gameplay General changes *When Overdrive is active, its duration is shown under the Burst Gauge in the form of a countdown timer (which counts seconds and split-seconds). *When a character takes damage, their portrait near the health bar shakes. *Custom account names now override the selected character's name in combat. *When the first round begins, character's emblem appears at each character side when the phrase "The Wheel of Fate is Turning" shows. *Arcade Mode stories are now separated into 3 acts. *When a character is close to entering Active Flow, there is a purple pink circle that surrounds the Overdrive Gauge. *The Stylish mode is changed completely. It now functions akin to Technical mode, but the player can still use the Special button, "SP", to perform easy special attacks as usual. *Two new game modes: the Speed Star Mode and the Alliance Mode. *Same Move Proration is removed, allowing all special moves and/or specific attacks affected by it prior to loop into one another in a single combo. At a cost however, massively increased damage scaling is applied which will cut down damage harder than before whenever this happens. *All characters who have had below 10,000 now have an HP total increase; the actual lowest amount of HP is now 10,000 as a result. New game mechanics *Exceed Accel: A special type of Distortion Drive, which is executed either by pressing A+B+C+D in Overdrive or holding A+B+C+D after Overdrive is activated. It begins with the character performing a specific attack in their moveset, and once it connects the rest of the background shatters away into the Overdrive background effect when the attack is performed. It dishes large damage, but immediately ends Overdrive. Finishing off an opponent with this counts as an Overdrive Finish. *Active Flow: A new mechanic, which acts as the opposite of Negative Penalty status. A character that fights aggressively goes into an Active Flow, which boosts damage and recovery of the Burst Gauge. Active Flow also increases damage of Exceed Accel (and may add extra effects and animations for certain characters). When a character enters Active Flow, their emblem on the health bar glows purple pink as the announcer yells out "Active Flow". Playable characters ''Returning characters: '''blue ·''' New characters: '''purple ·''' DLC only characters: '''green'' * Ragna the Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion * Rachel Alucard * Taokaka * TR-0009 Tager * Litchi Faye Ling * Arakune * Bang Shishigami * Carl Clover * Hakumen * ν-No.13- * Tsubaki Yayoi * Hazama * μ-No.12- * Makoto Nanaya * Valkenhayn R. Hellsing * Platinum the Trinity * Relius Clover * Izayoi * Amane Nishiki * Bullet * Azrael * Kagura Mutsuki * Kokonoe * Yūki Terumi * Celica A. Mercury * Λ-No.11- * Hibiki Kohaku * Naoto Kurogane * Nine the PhantomReleased on December 3, 2015 for Arcades * IzanamiReleased on January 28, 2016 for Arcades * Susanoo * EsReleased on October 6, 2016 * Mai NatsumeReleased on October 27, 2016 for consoles Modes Practice * — Learn everything from the basics of 2D fighting game mechanics to the advanced and unique systems of BlazBlue, as the characters walk you through the fundamentals. * — Practice moves and set a variety of parameters and enemy actions. Use this mode to brush up combos or improve the execution of special attacks. * — Take on up to 20 missions set for each character. The missions will increase in difficulty as the previous mission is cleared. Do you have what it takes to finish them all? Story * — Enjoy the story of BlazBlue deeply. The new Blue story. The fate of Ragna, Jin and Noel...? Is this the end of the story...?! * — A glossary explaining all the terminology that shows up in the Story Mode. It will also cover some 2D fighting terms you should know so even you may one day become a BlazBlue expert. Battle * — Enjoy the characters' individual stories while fighting your way through the computer opponents, just like in the arcades. * — Fight against a computer or your friends to your heart's content. When there's a party at your house, this is the mode you want to be in. * — Strengthen your character with a Grimoire and clear the dungeons. By using the "magic workshop" you can customize the Grimoires that you have. Let's clear all dungeons with powerful Grimoires you've created! * — Choose your course and fight against the computers with regulated settings and compete for the highest score. Scores will be logged in the rankings. * — Defeat enemies that appear one after another. Time will be added if you deal high damage or finish with special move. Network * — Connect to Network Mode to battle with other players, and compare your stats online. This mode cannot be played without connecting to PlayStation™ Network. Collection * — Store and replay match videos playback matches of the past to hone your skills, or show off to your friends. You can even analyze matches with the top fighters. * — View the illustrations in Story Mode, guest illustrations, watch videos, and more. Some items will require P$ so be sure to keep playing BlazBlue to rack up those P$s. * — Purchase character colors and battle BGM that can be used while in-game. Be sure to keep playing BlazBlue to rack up those P$s. Gallery Images BlazBlue Centralfiction (Artwork).jpg BlazBlue Centralfiction (Arcade Poster, Act I).png|Act I Arcade Poster BlazBlue Centralfiction (Arcade Poster, Act II).jpg|Act II Arcade Poster BlazBlue Centralfiction (Cover).jpg|Console Ver. Cover BlazBlue Centralfiction (Cover, Limited Edition).jpg|Limited Edition cover Centralfiction (Character Select Screen).jpg|Character Select Screen Videos BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional Video)|Promotional Video BlazBlue Centralfiction (Act 1 Arcade Opening)|Act 1 Arcade Opening BlazBlue Centralfiction (Act 2 Teaser)|Act 2 Teaser BlazBlue Centralfiction (Act 2 Arcade Opening)|Act 2 Arcade Opening BlazBlue Centralfiction (Act 3 Teaser)|Act 3 Teaser BlazBlue Centralfiction (Act 3 Arcade Opening)|Act 3 Arcade Opening BlazBlue Centralfiction (Announcement of Konoe A. Mercury)|Announcement of Konoe A. Mercury BlazBlue Centralfiction (Announcement of Hades Izanami)|Announcement of Hades: Izanami BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional Video, Console Version, 1)|Console Version Announcement Trailer BlazBlue Centralfiction (Announcement of Es)|Announcement of Es BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional Video, 2)|Announcement Trailer from Aksys Games BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional Video, 3)|Promotional Video BlazBlue Centralfiction (Announcement of Mai Natsume)|Announcement of Mai Natsume BlazBlue Centralfiction (Opening)|Console Version Opening Trivia *This is the first time where the Arcade Mode has three parts rather than one. *This is the first game that doesn't have an English dub. *This is the first installment that releases a demo version of the game. *The console-exclusive characters (Es, Mai Natsume and Susanoo) were included in the Arcade version at December 8, 2016 via the Patch 1.30. *The Steam version of the game includes all DLC content from the very beginning. Also, it doesn't include the 64-player lobby system that appears in the PS4 and PS3 versions. *All characters color 13th is related to characters from another media (anime, cartoons, etc.) i.e.: Izanami as C.C from Code Geass, Kokonoe as Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time, Es, Izayoi, Taokaka and Bullet as Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY, Susanoo as All Mighty from My Hero Academia, Nine as Kneesocks from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, etc. * Continuing on from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and its Extend, there are color options for the playable cast that reference other characters from BlazBlue as well as characters from two other Arc System Works games, though this time they are Guilty Gear and XBlaze. They are as follows: References Navigation Category:Games